


How Not to Survive a House Party

by InsominiacArrest



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, House Party, Lapdance, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Tension, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Adora goes to her first house party her senior year, it’s all fun and games until she runs into her old roommate from Horde House and things come to a headBoarding School AU





	How Not to Survive a House Party

Adora hadn’t meant to go out that night. She wasn’t a ‘party girl,’ in fact she hadn’t been to a single party since she entered high school 3 years ago, she originally meant to keep it that way.

“They’re going to have a ball pit, a ball pit!” Bow was practically vibrating, his eyes giving off a distinct sparkle, “And a water hose!”  
  
“Okay, you see,” Adora rested against her dorm wall. “Most houses have hoses.”

Bow shook the text invitation in the air, “It has a bubble function.”  
  
“Uck,” _rich people._

It was 4pm on a Friday with afternoon light slanted through Adora’s open window, a glow that bathed her room in a soft orange. A queen bed with a thick red comforter took up most of the room, shoved up against the window and perfectly made at each corner. A uniform wooden desk sat in the corner stacked high with piles of completed homework and ‘to-do’ homework.

Her walls were still bare except for a handmade drawing of them that Bow made when she first got here since he said her walls were ‘sad.’ She had recently ordered a horse poster in the mail to remedy that as well.

Adora was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and back against the wall, leaning back from Bow who stood in the center of her room and bounced on his heels.

“Adora,” he reached out to take her hand, “You’ve been invited to the biggest senior party of the year, do you know what this means?”  
  
Adora cocked her left eyebrow up, “That movie night is canceled?”  
  
Bow shook her hand vigorously, “pizza, hot people, and a ball pit! I can bring out my party crop-top! Musiiiic.”

Adora shifted away, “bad music. Hot _mean_ people.” She muttered and shook her head.

Glimmer stood up from Adora’s desk where she was riflying through her ipod for ‘makeover music.’

“Tell me if this mix is better for ‘rock your body’ music or ‘make out in a mosh pit’ mix.”  
  
“Oooh,” Bow finally let go of Adora’s hand and walked over to Glimmer. “Lemme hear.”  
  
Adora blew a stray piece of her hair away, “Can you guys do it outside? We have a calc test Monday I want to get cracking on.”  
  
Glimmer whips her head up, “they’ll have party platters Adora. Ashley Stevenson ordered a cake!” She took a step forward, “You have to let us take you to your first party Adora.”

Bow smacked his forehead, “you’re a party virgin, right! Okay, no I’ll have to bring out my ‘party-hard’ crop-top.”

Adora stuck out her bottom lip, “virginity is a social construct. And so are high school parties,” she jabbed her finger in the air, “I’m just… not going.”

Glimmer climbed onto the bed with Adora, she turned up her ipod, “I’m playing decipicito for you.”  
  
“Come on,” Adora pushed her shoulder gently, “if Mrs. Weaver catches me off campus after-hours, she’ll try and blackmail into joining the Horde House again.” Adora winced at the thought.

Bow climbed on her bed as well and they make big eyes at her, surrounding her on either side.

“But what’s the point of leaving Horde House if you don’t try out a little fun?” Glimmer said slowly and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, “And we’ll be looking out for you- nothing bad could happen.”  
  
Bow put his hand on Adora’s other shoulder, “we’ll make sure you have fun AND not get caught by Mrs. Weaver. And you can leave anytime!”  
  
Adora exhaled slowly, “I mean…” She looked between the two of them, “if you guys care that much about it,” she shifted in place, “Maybe I could try an hour.”  
  
“Yay!” They threw their arms around her and squeezed.  
  
“Best Friend Squard jello shots!”

“Wait, wait,” Adora’s eyes go wide, Bow was pumping his hand in the air.

Glimmer whooped too, “Let’s take Adora’s party virginity!”

“Okay, folks, hold on a second.”  
  
They dragged her out of the bed and put on the Legally Blonde soundtrack to get ready to.

\----------------------

“We love you Adora.” Glimmer and Bow were both holding her hands, Adora was grumbling.

“Do I have to wear the boots?” She stumbled over herself, “And shorts?” She had a lot of questions. Mostly about her clunky black heeled boots that went up past her ankles and the black leather jacket they found to stick her in.

Glimmer gave her a wide sharp grin, “Absolutely.”  
  
They were walking down 4th street, it was ten O’clock- which was past Adora’s usual bedtime and campus curfew. Her stomach was still sinking with that knowledge.

Etheria was a nice school, a quiet school, a boarding school for the super rich and overachievers of the world. Adora herself was one of the few ‘full scholarship’ students that sailed her way here on outreach programs and a ten page essay on ‘What I learned From Being an Orphan.’

She didn’t need to be caught off-campus after-hours, she didn’t need any more attention. Nevertheless, Glimmer had spent ten minutes putting her hair up and describing how she might say yes if someone offered her an edible. Mostly to piss her mom off.

Bow told her that he had at least three crushes coming to this party and put on a white crop top that was bedazzled with a bright red heart in the center. He had painted her nails a fine red color and drawn a smiley face on her shoulder.

Adora exhaled slowly through her nose and looked to Bow and then Glimmer, “I guess we do look pretty good.” She offered a token of peace.

Glimmer squealed, “we look hot!” She cheered, “Ooh, look, look, there it is.”

They were walking down a dark street lined with ornate black light posts, neatly trimmed grass, and a film of early fall mist hanging over the enormous houses, houses with gated yards and purebred dogs staring at them through tall fences. The sidewalk was cleanly paved and wide enough for all three of them to walk comfortably side by side.

Adora turned to make a wry comment on it, but realized the person she wanted to tell wasn’t even there. She looked back to the dark blue house at the end of the lane, it was pounding with a thumping beat, music and voices already carrying over to them.

Adora took a deep breath and reminded herself it was just a party. Adora had done harder things than a party.

Bow squeezed her hand, “We’ll be with you the whole time.”  
  
She just hunched over slightly, “Let’s just,” she gave a weak smile, “Let’s just have a good time.”  
  
They both nodded enthusiastically and approached the ice white metal fencing around the robust house, it was the largest house on the block. Adora could definitely sense it wasn’t this family’s only one.

Bow let go of her hand so he could throw the gate open, “They’re playing Troye Sivan, I’m calling it, this is going to be the most legendary party the year.”  
  
Glimmer put her hand up and they high-five, “To Troye Sivan!” They grabbed Adora’s sleeve to lead her through the gate and toward the pounding bass and chattering voices. Adora gulped again.

The yard was an unreal green, cut short and smelling dewy and fresh, a flowerbed wrapped around the whole house. A large glass snowflake hung on the front door like a charm or some ancient token to ward off the evil eye in the old days.

Glimmer bounced up and down and rapped with her knuckles twice on the large white door, “ding-dong, ice pops.”  
  
Adora made a face, Bow knocked on the door too, “That’s the password.”  
  
Adora squinted at nothing, “They have a password?”  
  
Bow nodded enthusiastically, “Frosta thinks of everything.”

Adora wished she was at her desk making a flashcards, but that didn’t stop the door from swinging open and a junior smelling like pot and cookie batter waving at them. “What’s up my guys.”  
  
He had a green ‘Kiss me, I’m Irish’ shirt on and shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes, Adora thinks his name is Dave or something.  
  
Bow took the lead, “Ding-dong, ice pops.”  
  
“Right on.” He stepped aside and music blared on either side of them, the smell of beer and something burning overcame her.

Glimmer bolted through the door as Bow and Adora made their way through the entrance, several people dressed in slinky dresses and skinny jeans glanced at them on their way in. They were all holding red solo cups and smiling slightly, most the senior class of ‘27 seemed to be here, Adora took a step back from it all.

She bite her bottom lip, “Alright.”  
  
She could barely hear herself over the sound of a Nikki Minaj track playing in the living room, Bow took her shoulder and guided them toward the kitchen.

The front door led into a long hallway with two open entranceways: one opening toward a large living room with dancing sweating bodies, and the other one smelling of food and baking things.

“Let’s get this party started!” Bow called as they enter the kitchen and several people whoop.

“It’s Bow,” one girl cried out and another boy stepped forward.

“I love that kid.”

“Bow, tell us your rainbow party story!’ The crowd buzzed.  
  
The kitchen was done in all white with linoleum floors and sparkling counters that were now covered in pizza boxes and empty beer cans, large orange punch bowl was placed in the center island. A long wooden table was shoved in the corner where two people stood on opposite sides and threw a ping pong ball back and forth.

Several people patted them on the back as they entered and someone was already handing her a drink. She looked down questionably at the bubbly brown liquid, before pointing toward the pizza. “Can I have a slice?” She pushed the drink aside.

“Nice win last game,” A boy in a beanie gave her a thumbs up.

“Thanks?” She had never seen him before in her life. Someone handed her that pizza slice and Bow is immediately engaged in a conversation about his last ‘how-to’ videos. Adora shifted from side to side in the sea of people stuffed in the kitchen and hoped they didn’t already lose Glimmer.

“Woah, okay, you’re here.” A flat voice addressed her.

Adora turned in a tight circle and found a girl dressed in a blue sports bra and matching track pants, she was wearing shell earrings and looking like she was auditioning for ‘blank wall extra.’

“Mermista,” Adora broke into a smile, “I didn’t know I’d see you here.”  
  
Mermista cocked an eyebrow up and swished around an orange drink in her hand, “Yeah, it’s like, _The_ senior party or whatever. I wasn’t just gonna miss it.”  
  
“Oh, cool,” Adora gave a nervous laugh.

Mermista took a step toward her, “the real surprise here is you.”  
  
Adora’s smile stiffened, “You know, right, I’d thought I’d check i-”  
  
“Did Glimmer and Bow talk you into it?” Mermista leaned on the bright white countertop behind her.

Adora hung her head, “Yes,” her voice cracked gently, she looked up to hiss toward Mermista, “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be doing.”  
  
Mermista gave a dry laugh, “Don’t sweat it.”  
  
“Ugh.” Adora groaned.

“But you can start with like, greeting the hostess,” Mermista gave a small smile, “And this.” She handed her drink over and Adora looked at it dumbly.

“Uh, but this is yours?” Her eyebrows knit together.

Mermista snorted, “Sea Hawk is getting me another one.” She shrugged, “And it looks like you need it more than me.”  
  
Adora sniffed it delicately and wrinkled her nose, “I don’t I’m supposed to…”

Mermista put her hands up, “It’s whatever, you do you. Drink water though.”  
  
Adora just nodded and tried to turn around again, she paused when someone called out, “It’s Frosta, whoop, whoop.” They pound their fists in the air and holler as the hostess must have entered the kitchen.

Adora strained her neck to see over the crowd and spot a dark head of hair and girl in a heavy jacket and long skirt. Her eyebrows raised, “ _but that’s a freshman.”_

At that exact unfortunate moment the song ended in the other room and chatter dulled down around them- just long enough for Adora’s voice to carry around the whole room.

Frosta turned, her face a placid field of cool distaste as she lifted her chin toward Adora, “My credits make me a sophomore actually.” She said tersely, “and it’s my house.”  
  
Adora sank down, trying to hide herself from the pointed glare of the other girl. “Oh dude, ouch.” someone said loudly and then the music resumed loudly in the other room.

Frosta turned back to the counter, “Are we stocked with beer? Is the pizza done?” Frosta returned to her hostess duties and Adora buried her face in her hands.

“Oh ho ho,” Mermista laughed, “you didn’t know? Frosta has the biggest house in the area, her folks don’t even stay here.”  
  
Adora groaned into her hands. “Okay. Alright.” She reached for the orange drink and takes a deep swig of it. It reminded her of sweet gatorade mixed with rubbing alcohol, she reached for another.

 **Drink counter:** 1.

\------------------

Adora was standing in a room with a bass thrumming through her shins and ears ringing, she was leaning on a couch and raising her cup up. She was positioned in the living room where she had a view of the doorway and the carpeted dance floor.

 **Drink counter:** 2.

“No, but you see,” Adora kept her eyes barely focused on the sophomore to her left, “The season is just starting, even if Etheria lost after halftime, we can still make it up in the quarter finals.”  
  
Bow was currently on the dance floor, doing some sort of square dance mixed with a pop and lock routine- which looking surprisingly good. They had luckily found Glimmer sulking in a corner and she was now trying to convince the DJ to play her ‘macking on strangers’ party playlist.

Adora was discussing her future rugby season, she was almost forgetting that she was at loud full house for no other reason to drink badly sweetened alcohol juice.

“Yeah, I see,” the sophomore, “But, don’t like, you need more wide receivers with mileage to make it to-”

“We just gave you the password, didn’t we?”  
  
Adora paused, her entire body tensing and alarm bells going off in her head like sirens down a New York City street. A voice like slick oil spills and the sharp corners of tabletops overtook her attention. She turned slowly, painfully, the sophomore kept talking at her.

“Just let us in already before I kick your ass.”  
  
Adora sat up straight and the breath caught in her throat- trapped like a butterfly in a windtunnel, her eyes went wide.

A lithe girl in a sharp maroon blazer stepped into the entranceway, her hair was a rigid fly-away mess, held back by a single dark ribbon. She had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, strappy leather sandals, and fingerless gloves. A winged tatto was just visible on her collarbone under her white button-up.

She had the look of someone about to cheat at jeopardy about her.

 _Uh-oh_.

Adora quickly downed her entire drink and tossed it to the side. She stood up quickly, “gotta go.”

She shuffled toward the dance floor to grab Bow and wrangle Glimmer in, but stopped short when she felt the sting of someone’s gaze on her. She paused and looked over her shoulder, Catra was bathed in the light of the hallway, all sharp angles and a steady gaze.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and eyes fixed on her, “Hey Adora.”  
  
Adora’s mouth became a hard line and she tried to turn away, run toward the door, toward an open window, to the moon. And not look back, she held her ground instead.

“Catra.” She nodded curtly toward her.

Catra looked over Adora’s bent knees and tensed body, “Don’t leave the party on my behalf.”

“Who said I was leaving the party?” Beside the reasonable voice in her head that was yelling profanities.

Catra tossed her head back, long neck exposed, “that’s what I like to hear.” Her eyes turned to slits and she took a dangerous step forward, “It’s been too long Adora.”  
  
Adora took a step back, “Well, you’re seeing me now.” The hairs on the back of Adora’s neck were standing on end, Catra clicked her tongue.

“Adora, at a party. Ha,” Catra started striding across the room, bumping into her as she passed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Against her better judgement Adora followed Catra across the room.

 _It’s just Catra,_ she reminded herself.  
  
Catra gave a simpering look over her shoulder, “It just means I guess you found something else you won’t be able to keep up with me at.”

Adora stopped mid-stride, “I don’t even know what that means.”  
  
Catra reached over and yanked someone’s drink out of their hand, “Hey!” The person jumped back and Catra gulped down the liquor in one hard swallow.

Adora’s eyes went wide and Catra kept hard eye contact with as she finished, “Something else you can’t keep up with.” She winked and then tossed the cup aside and started to walked toward the kitchen again.

Adora made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat, “You’re not even supposed to be here!”

“Have you been enjoying playing rich kid?” Catra said in a low voice as she walked away, “really stuck it to the scholarship house, huh. Real upgrade.” Her tone scathed across Adora’s skin.  
  
The Horde House was technically not affiliated with the school, a charity project for orphans and penniless kids that didn’t have the funds to attend Etheria in the first place. But it was a lot more than just another house on campus.

“You know it’s not like that, Catra, Catra!” She followed after her. Glimmer had appeared off to her left like a sudden mirage.

“Wait, Adora, what’s going on?” She waved at her with her purple fingerless gloves.

Adora grit her teeth, “Nothing.” She said briefly, “just gotta… do a thing.”  
  
She went back to the kitchen.

It’s just as cramped as she remembered and smelled slightly burned as someone made another batch of brownies in the oven. But now Catra was there, perched on a counter and holding a ping-pong ball in between her long fingernails.

Glimmer followed Adora into the kitchen, “Uh,” she waved her arms front of Adora’s face to get her attention, “Look, your old roommate. Maybe let’s walk the other direction then?”

Adora shooed her, “We just need a little... chat. It’ll be fine.”  
  
Glimmer groaned, “I mean, it doesn’t help that she’s completely evil, but okay.”  
  
This time Adora took the drink she was handed when she walked in the kitchen door, she downed it.

 **Drink counter:** 3.

“Hey Catra,” she called across the room, trying to mimic the other girls tone, then tossed the empty cup over her shoulder, “Keep up.”  
  
Catra gave a pointed grin and Adora had a sinking feeling in her gut, Catra clutched the ping-pong ball in her hand and then wrenched her shoulder back. She he hurled it toward her face. Adora’s reflexes kicked in and she grabbed at the small plastic ball before it bops her in the nose.

“Come play with me princess,” Catra called as she swung her legs back and forth. “I was just calling dibs on the beer pong table.”  
  
“God, this can’t be good,” Glimmer was lamenting but Adora was following.

“Should you even be here?” Adora said again heatedly, chasing Catra’s heels.

Catra glanced over shoulder, “Tell you what.” Catra lifted her chin up, the light catching on her single bright blue eye. “You win and I’ll leave.”

“Nuh-huh,” pot-boy was standing off to the side, “Losers have to pick out of the party hat and do the dare, beer pong house rules.” Adora would normally think the boy was pretty stupid or brave to contradict a person like Catra, but Catra just rolled her eyes.

“Fine, party hat, whatever,” she wrinkled her nose as she said the name. “Me vs Adora.”

“Fine.” She said sharply back as Glimmer sighed deeply.  
  
Adora’s attention is drawn to the side as she realized two other figures had joined Catra’s side, a young man with muted blonde hair and frightened look on his face tugged her sleeve, “is this a good idea? I mean with…” He whispered into Catra’s ear.  
  
Catra waved him off, “Go lick someone’s boot kid.” Catra shrugged Kyle off and stalked over to the beer pong table and kicked off one of the boys there. “Beat it. It’s our turn.”  
  
Adora followed her diligently, Glimmer smacked her forehead, “It’s like trying to keep two hissing cats apart.”  
  
Adora pretended she didn’t hear that and approached the table, “How do I play?”  
  
“Hmm,” Catra gave a deep chuckle, “I love being your firsts for things Adora.” She hugged the vowels and tugged at the consonants with her tongue as she said it, Adora’s skin prickled.

She growled, “How do I play?”  
  
Catra shook her head, “Just get the ball in the cups.” She made a large triangle with her red solo cups. “Then drink when I get a ball in your cup.” She twisted a piece of stray hair around her finger, “and try not to puke.”  
  
Adora scowled and wound her shoulder back to stretch it, “You do know I have to the best distance throw record on the team?”  
  
Catra’s eyes flashed, “this isn’t a rugby field.” She picked up something that looked like a clear bottle of vodka. “It’s beer pong. Don’t get too excited on me.”  
  
Adora rolled her eyes, “Who goes first?”

“Whoever finishes this.” She took a deep sip of the vodka and Adora made a face, Catra handed it over with a smug grin. “Your turn.”

She sniffed it once before holding her nose and giving it a small swig. She immediately spits it out again, the taste of sharpie markers and bitter cabbage gagging in her mouth.

Catra just laughed, “Well that’s settled.”

There were actually quite a few more rules to beer pong than she first thought, Adora has to keep up as a sizable little group gathered around them. Glimmer stood by her side and looked ready to cheer her lungs out. “You got this,” she kept saying and messaging Adora shoulders like a coach before a big wrestling match.

The people start chattering around them.

“Wait, is that that weird cat girl?” Someone loud-whispered.

“Yeah. She’s playing Adora.”  
  
“Didn’t they have that parking lot brawl last month?”

“Didn’t they date?”  
  
“Dude, shut up.”

Adora tuned them out as she made herself concentrate, she realized her thoughts were becoming a little bit fuzzy after that last drink. She digs her nails into the meat of palm and sets her footwork wide.

“Ready.”  
  
Catra’s mismatched eyes flicker up to Adora’s face. She rolled the ball in her hand, “I hope you like the taste of beer.”  
  
She tossed the little ping-pong through the air and Adora gets low to try and blow it out of the cup, she watched it sail toward her cup and her mouth falls open, insides thrumming. Then it hit the rim of the very first cup and plopped in.

Adora’s shoulders sank, Catra gave a crackling little laugh. “You were sooo ready for it.” She snickered, “God, it’s like playing against a Brady Bunch kid.”  
  
Adora set her jaw and took a drink, setting the cup aside. “I hope you remember our arm-wrestling matches in the sixth grade. This’ll be similar.”  
  
Catra’s eyes go hard, her lips peeled back. “I thought you were trying to forget about the time you weren’t knee-deep in dollars.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “I’m still not.”  
  
Catra flipped her off, “Coulda fooled me, have enough sugar daddies Adora? Or are you becoming too good for them too?”  
  
Adora just shook her head, “I was never too good for anyone Catra.” She made her stance wide, “Now stop trying to distract me so you can win this game.”

“I don’t need to distract you to win,” Catra said with her arms crossed, though it was almost a whine.

Adora pushed Catra out of her thoughts and honed her eyes in, she took a long second to send the ball sailing carefully across the space, her face lit up as it hit the very corner cup.

“Oh yes!” She cheered and did a little spin.

“That’s my girl!” Glimmer patted her on the back and took a large bite of the brownie that had materialized in her hand. Adora reminded herself that they’re at a party and Glimmer can do that sort of thing. Even if it was only to piss off her mom.

“Beginners luck.” Catra growled and goes for the next hit.

The game goes by surprisingly quickly, Adora didn’t plan to drink that much, but it was hard not to when Catra kept making hard eye contact and gulping. Somebody had to keep up.

A sweat broke out on Adora’s brow despite the fact the game mostly consisted of tossing a tiny ball and choking down mediocre beer. Glimmer shook her shoulders lightly, “You’re almost there,” she cried, “You’re going to grind her into dust!”

“Into dust!” Adora called back and then hiccuped.

 **Drink Count:** six.

Catra’s eyes turned into slits and she put her last two cups next to each other, “you always were a cocky SOB. Don’t think winning this means anything.”  
  
Adora leaned forward over the table, “What was that about keeping up?” She hiccuped, “Cause I seem to be doing just fine.”  
  
Catra sighed loudly, “Put your cups in a diamond for me princess.”  
  
Adora put her last four cups together and crouched low, “bring it.”  
  
Catra snorted and positioned her elbow on the table, “FYI everyone, Adora wears white granny panties.”  
  
“Hey!” Adora said sharply.

She tossed the ball and Adora has just a second to blow at it quickly out of the cup again. Elation rose in her chest as it plinked back onto the table. “Ha!”

Adora didn’t remember exactly how she landed the next cup as her vision blurred over a little bit and she drank the next three cups Catra managed to score.

The cups weren’t supposed to be that full, but she had a feeling Catra skewed the game early on.

She’s swaying back and forth by the time they both have one cup left, her thoughts a sludge mess as she bent down. She took a deep breath in and then out, closing her eyes for just a moment.

“Oh my God,” Catra messaged her temple, “It’s just beer pong.”  
  
Adora jut her jaw out, “Catra had a crush on our Jane Fonda poster for five years!”

“Adora-”  
  
“Woo!” She tossed the ball just as Catra reached out to probably thwap her or spill her drunk on her or something. The tiny white ball lands squarely into the last cup.

Catra growled in the back of her throat, “Ugh.” She smacked her forehead with her hand, “Fuck.”  
  
“Hahaha!” Adora did a little twirl and threw her arms in the air, the world was a floating city of fuzzy feelings in her chest, “look at that! Glimmer, Glimmer, look at that.”  
  
Glimmer was in the corner examining her own hands, “You're the boss Adora.” She called, slowly, her eyes tinted red. “God, you’re like such the boss. So… tall and. Buff. How’d you get that way? My hands are so… tiny. Look at how tiny they are.”

Adora took a mental note to keep checking on Glimmer for the next hour, but first, she pointed at Catra forcefully, “Say it!”

Catra scoffed, “I’m not saying shit.”  
  
“Say it. Someone kicked your butt.”  
  
Catra looked at the ceiling, “You’re like a little kid.”  
  
She hiccuped gently, “A little kid that just wiped the floor with the, what was it? The beer pong queen you called yourself?”  
  
“Whatever,” Catra said swirly, “You always were a terrible winner.”  
  
Adora shrugged, “Pick out of the party hat, kitty!” She normally would not call her that.

Catra glared at her and then blew air out of her nose, “Adora, actually a lightweight. Huh.”  
  
“Pick, pick, pick.” She cheered and crowd joined in as the guy in the green shirt brought a magicians hat and shook the contents, little white pieces of paper crinkled inside.  
  
A refrain picked up, “Party hat! Party hat! Party hat!”

Catra pulled her lips back, “this reminds me why I don’t go to high school parties.” She seemed to feel around for a second before lazily extracting a long strip of paper.

“Open it!” One of the drunker girls giggled and nudged her.

Catra looked up and met Adora’s eyes as she slowly opened it up, she looked back down and her eyebrows raised, “Huh.”  
  
“Ooh,” the person behind looked over her shoulder and crooned.

“Nice.” Someone else commented.

“Does it say ‘eat a bug?’ Do you have to eat a bug? Please say you have to eat a bug.” Adora called out excitedly, beaming and edging toward the other side of the table.

Catra lifted her chin with a cool look on her face, she turned the paper toward her. Adora’s mouth fell open.

It was plainly printed in bold type: loser gives the winner a lap dance.

“Wha,” alarms went off in Adora’s head again through the haze of her own thoughts.  
  
“Why so buff? So buff, I wanna buff,” Glimmer was still muttering to herself as Adora glanced over her shoulder at her. She gulped thickly.

She turned back to Catra, “I mean, you obviously don’t have to do it.”  
  
Something dark and feral glinted in Catra’s eyes, “No,” she said slowly, “it’s the party hat. How can I say no?”  
  
Adora took a step back, “it’s kinda… weird.”  
  
Catra shrugged listlessly, “I don’t have to of course, I can’t be all of your firsts I guess.” She sang, “you’re too sterile for this sort of thing anyway I figure.”

Adora pursed her lips and took a step toward her, “Jeez, fine, if you’re up for it. It’s a party after all.”  
  
Catra’s face broke open into something manic and curving, consuming her whole face, “Just don’t start or crying or anything.”  
  
Adora put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, “I mean, only if you plan on being that bad.”  
  
Catra tilted her head to the side, “Come on.” She reached and snagged Adora’s wrist, her long nails digging in. “There is one rule, my rule.”  
  
Adora’s skin tingled, “What?” She asked curiously.

Catra pulled her into the living room where the music was still humming, albeit a little more quietly. “No moving.”

“Okay?”  
  
Catra turned around quickly, “And no falling in love with me. It would be embarrassing for the both of us.”

Adora put her hands in her pockets, “Weren’t we just talking about me being the cocky one?”  
  
Catra leered, “Not cocky if it’s true.” She put her hands on Adora’s shoulders, “Now sit down.”  
  
Adora’s head was still spinning as she stumbled back into a plush beige armchair and her vision cleared up a little bit, someone handed her a water and she finished it in three sips. Her senses started to return to her, _what was she doing?_

Catra was talking on a quiet tone to the DJ and Adora couldn’t find Bow in what was left of the dancing crowd anywhere, it was almost 3am. She took a deep breath and then glanced back to Catra. _It was Catra,_ she told herself, _it was just Catra._

She decided not to mention that she was sobering up, instead, she swallowed her tongue and sat up tall. “Are you stalling?” She called loudly and kicked her feet up, “because I have a rule for you too. It’s called ‘don’t be a pussy.’” She giggled at her own brashness.

Catra ignored her for another minute before stalking back over, Adora numbly watched as Catra took off her maroon jacket and tossed it over her shoulder. She was wearing a fitted button-up white shirt and a pair of matching dark skinny jeans.

Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves and she was lithe and coiled in the shifting lights of the party. Something dark and slow warbles out of the speakers, a voice singing something soft and almost cruel- like the dragging of nails down your skin or a bruising caress.

“Is this,” Adora perked up, “Is this a slowdowned version of Toxic by Britney? Really?”  
  
Catra placed her hands on Adora’s shoulders and pushed her deeper into the chair, “Shut up,” she leaned in close and Adora can smell something like pine forest and cigarette smoke on her. “And don’t move.”  
  
Adora froze in place and nodded mutely without thinking.

Catra took a step back and started by moving her hips back and forth, “tell me if it becomes too much.” She gave a slow grin, “Just say the word ‘Catra makes me too hot’ and I’ll stop.”  
  
Adora scoffed, “I’m not seeing anything that would warrant that.” She looked Catra up and down as she said it.

Catra clicked her tongue and trailed her long nails down her own throat, “sshhh.” She put a dark nail over Adora’s lips and pressed down, “Watch me.”  
  
Catra led her hands down her body and Adora’s mouth became very dry for a moment. Catra thrusted toward her gently, putting her hands on either side of her head and gyrating her hips around in small circles, the music beats sync to her languid movements.

“Poor Adora.” She simpered slowly, “don’t even know where to look.”  
  
Adora craned her neck back and meets Catra’s eyes, her shoulders tensing and Catra bending down toward her, her long hair tickled her face as she got in close. “Eyes on me.”  
  
Catra put her knees on the other side of Adora’s lap and knelt over her, the large cushion shifted around her weight and Catra loomed overhead. She swayed to the music and her hands travel down down down her body toward her belt.

“Uh,” Adora’s breath caught in her throat.

“Mmm,” Catra grunted and slowly, teasingly, undoes her belt buckle. She thrust her hips again and Adora jumped. Catra chuckle again before untucking her white button up shirt from her jeans, she slowly, easily, plays with the bottom button.

She undoes three, teasing each hole and then plucking it open.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

Britney played in the background and Adora’s ears are filled with the dull roar of her own pulse.

Catra was grinning again, the bottom of her shirt hanging open and her muscled abdomen fully exposed, smooth and catching the light.

Adora’s eyes tracked her naked bellybutton as she moved her pelvis back and forth, Catra licked her lips and she eased herself down. Adora gasped loudly as Catra ground down on her lap, hard muscles pressed down against Adora’s thighs and rolling.

“Oh,” Adora sucked in a sharp breath.

Catra laughed, “So excited.”

She hunched over slightly, but Catra’s pants were still riding low, the smooth ‘v’ of her hip bones now exposed and mocking her. Adora’s cheeks were burning meteors on her face, fiery holes in her head that matched the tingle deep inside her gut- not that she’d ever admit it.

She wanted to move, reach out, jump back, anything. She doesn’t.

Catra placed her hands lightly on Adora’s collarbone, the pads of her fingers stroking the exposed skin and making Adora shiver from head to toe. The light touch is hot and dry against her, tracing small patterns there as Catra ground down on her. She made another series of soft sounds but Catra doesn’t comment on them this time.

“Pay attention now,” Catra said gravely.

She started trailing her fingers down, down, down, Adora gulped dryly as the other girls fingertips graze over her chest and curve down her waist. “Princess,” Catra’s eyes were glowing half-moons that pin Adora to the spot, her hands stalling just above Adora’s hips.

“You can tell me to stop,” Catra’s eyes searched Adora’s own, Adora just shook her head, hair falling loose around her face as she does.

Catra licked her lips and then lightly, slowly dragged her hands down Adora’s thighs and to her knees, she disappeared from view at that moment, crouching in between Adora’s legs. Adora took a deep trembling breath as Catra melted away to the floor for a moment.

“Shit,” Adora stared at the ceiling and started to count down from a hundred, the heat shifting and sparking within her like a jello-bowl of flames. Her face was still fever hot and she remembered having dreams like this before, but they were definitely ones she kept to herself.

_Bang bang_

Adora jumped as she heard a loud hammering at the door, her eyebrows knit together.

“Open up,” A rough voice said, “There’s been a complaint.”  
  
Adora’s eyes went huge, “the police.” _Oh no._

“H-hey, officers,” one of the underclassman threw opens the door with a strained smile and Adora fumbled in her seat.

“Can we come in son?”  
  
Adora recognized Kyle as he gave a nervous laugh and stepped aside, “Sure, nothing to hide here.”

“Is that alcohol? Are there minors here?” The officer stepped into the entranceway, “This party is being shut down, everyone come with me.”

Adora’s eyes went wide, her nightmare playing out.

“It’s the pigs!” Someone shouted from the kitchen, “everyone fucking scatter!”

A cry went through the crowd and a flurry of movement followed as kids started streaming for the back door and open windows.  
  
“Ah!” Adora tried to streak out with the rest of the crowd, she reached for the floor to grab for Catra, “Catra we have to-”  
  
She jumped to her feet only to find them tangled together, “Woah.” Adora immediately toppled to the ground just as an officer walked into the living room.

“Everyone stay where they are.”  
  
Maybe if she had been a second faster Adora would have made it out, but she looked down and realized someone had tied her shoes together.

“God dammit,” she seethed.

An officer reached for her and helped her back to her feet, “What’s your name young lady?”  
  
Adora was about to have a record.

\-----------------------------------

After a bit of intervention from Frosta and some threats about a lawyer most the kids get left alone after that. No one had clarified if they were going to court or not for an MIP, but Adora’s head was pounding and it was hard enough to concentrate on anything right now.

“Catra,” she mumbled to herself again and again, “ _Catra._ ” She spit the word out the second time, she had a feeling Catra had something to do with the party being shut down at all.

She was shivering and hungry, her temples gently pounding as she made it back to Bright Moon House that morning. She closed her eyes as she climbed the stairs one at a time and all she sees is one feline angry smile that fills her entire vision.

_I didn’t mean to leave you._

She doesn’t say that out loud, she tried not to think it out loud either.

_You didn’t have to do this._

Adora’s eyes are wet and stinging as she fumbled her way back to her room and felt nausea building her gut, she needed to lie down. She barely registered anything as she opened the door and two people ran to her.

“Adora!” Glimmers hair was flattened on one side and her eyes still look slightly bloodshot, but Adora had feeling it was more from lack of sleep now.

“Adora!” Bow wrapped his arms around her neck as she came in and pulled her close, he had a deep purple hickey on his neck and Adora would have laughed at it if she wasn’t busy trying not to cry.

They both wrap her in a hug.

“We’re so sorry,” Glimmer sniffed loudly. “We shouldn’t have, we said you would have fun and you-” She hugged her more tightly.

“I’m sorry we didn’t stay with you,” Bow buried his face in her neck.

Adora exhaled slowly and hugged them back, “No,” she said, relaxing into her friends. “No, parts of it…. Parts of it were really fun. Thank you.”

“We were so worried,” Bow wiped at his eyes.

She pulled back and looked at the two of them, “I mean, I would have to go to a party eventually.” She gave a strained smile, “But maybe less cops next time.”  
  
They gave a small laugh and guide her over to the bed. “Okay.”

She kicked off her clunking black boots and took her hair all the way down, they climb into her bed together, maybe it would be better in a few hours. Or days. Or whenever she can really talk to Catra again, in the real way.

Her friends wrapped around her, arms over arms and legs tangled, they held her tight as the morning light peaked in. It was senior year, and it was a time for a lot of firsts.


End file.
